The present invention relates to an oil transfer unit for transferring oil between a stationary part and a rotating part. In particular, the following description will refer to an oil transfer unit for supplying lubricating oil to a rotating planet carrier of an epicyclic transmission in a turbine engine, but without losing in generality because of this explicit reference.
As is known, an epicyclic transmission comprises a sun gear, a ring gear and a plurality of planet gears, which are located between the sun gear and the ring gear and are supported by a carrier. A transmission of such a type is capable of transmitting the motion between coaxial shafts rotating at different speeds, and is very effective in providing such a function while maintaining small weight and volumes. Epicyclic transmissions are widely used in aeronautical turbine engines, to drive a fan (in so-called turbo-fan engines) or a propeller (in so-called turbo-propeller engines).